


"Drink."

by Bubbly_Kandy



Series: Why Do I Keep Hurting Wind? [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Healing Potions, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we die like mne, Sheikah Slate, WILD!!!!!!, but u k ow the drill., hes here! Hes arrived!, it just feels... boring?, ngl im not too sure about this one, this def isn't my best work, wind cuts his hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Wild sometimes didn't get kids. Andyes, Wind was a kid. He was a total kid. The fact that he tried to convince them all he wasn't thirteen when they first met was hysterical.





	"Drink."

Wild sometimes didn't  _ get _ kids. And  _ yes,  _ Wind was a kid. He was a total kid. The fact that he tried to convince them all he wasn't thirteen when they first met was hysterical.

Wild was never by kids, back in his Hyrule. He was a  _ knight-  _ he wasn't old enough to be a senior knight and train the littles, and so the only time he ever saw  _ kids  _ was when they would hold giant contests for the knights in training. 

Zelda liked kids, though. And apparently, so did most of the other in their motley crew. Twi was the best with littles, by far- Wind was probably the worst. That was was why Wild was surprised when Wind came up to him during cooking one day, and wanted (begged) to help.

" _ Please?"  _ He begged, sticking his bottom lip out and clasping his hand together. Wild's eyebrow raised, the soup bubbling merrily in the wok. "I promise I won't get myself hurt!" 

_ Oh yeah,  _ Wild thought.  _ Real convincing, bud.  _ Wild barely trusted  _ Zelda  _ to use the wok, ever since she had burned her hand while trying to make honey candy. When she  _ barely touched the edge.  _ Wild wasn't sure how that could happen, but it did and Zelda's hand was red and sore for the rest of the day. He didn't want anything like that (or worse!) to happen to Wind.

Then again, he couldn't forget that Wind (despite how little he was) was still one of them- a Hero. He had  _ killed Ganondorf,  _ for Hylia's sake. Stabbed him right through the head. 

Wild huffed, then gestured to the empty space beside him. Wind perked up, his eyes glowing as he sat beside Wild, his hands drumming happily on his thighs. Wild hesitated before pulling out a dagger, constantly reminding himself that Wind wasn't a  _ baby,  _ and he was already grinding rice for dessert tonight; he needed help cutting vegetables.

_ Careful,  _ he signed to Wind, enunciating his movements as much as he could. Wind nodded, taking the dagger and weighing it as Wild pulled out his Slate and pulled out some carrots, an onion, and celery. He focused the slate towards Wind, the boy watching with wide eyes as the food appeared in his lap.

"Woah," he breathed, Wild smiling lightly before marking with his hand where to cut on the different vegetables. Wind watched closely, soon cutting into the onion with an intense, focused look on his face. Wild went back to his own job, grinding small amounts of soaked rice into a gloopy paste. He was going to turn them into sweet rolls for dessert- the group needed some sweets. 

The atmosphere of that was created by Wild grinding rice and Wind chopping vegetables was… nice. The ambient sounds of talking and the sound of Four grinding down a sword only added to it, Wild feeling calm and peaceful within. 

He knew it wouldn't last.

A bunch of things happened at once- someone yelled, which startled a squirrel, which surprised Wind so much he jumped and cut his finger. The pain didn't set in until a few seconds later, Wind noticing how red, thick liquid was suddenly all over the carrots he had been slicing.

"Uh oh." He held his finger up, the pad of it cut in a long line. Blood leaked from it, dripping down his finger and onto his hand, the warm liquid cooling off quickly. 

Wild took in a sharp intake of air, dropping his ladle and taking hold of Winds hand, inspecting it closely and ignoring his talk of sticking the digit in his mouth and sucking on it until it stopped bleeding. The cut was too deep, and Wild knew from past experiences Wind hated the taste of blood. He silently cursed himself for allowing Wind even  _ close  _ to a knife- the kid was too jumpy and distractible that it was  _ bound  _ to happen. 

Wild dropped Winds' hand, grabbing his Slate and bringing forth a healing potion. Wind complained that he was  _ fine,  _ just let him suck on his finger for a bit, geez! 

Wild merely ignored him, the potion dropping in his lap. 

"_Wild," _ Wind whined, bouncing up and down in frustration. "I'm-" 

"Shh," Wild finally hissed, uncorking the bottle. He pressed it to Winds lips, the boy pressing them together and staring at Wild in irritation. Wild stared back, sloshing the liquid in the bottle around so that it splashed up to Winds pressed lips. "Drink." 

A deep, guttural growl, and Wind grabbed the neck of the bottle. He took a sip- holding his finger up to gauge its recovery. He took another sip, then another- the third drink was the charm, his finger clearing up before their eyes. 

"There." Wind made grabby hands for the cork, Wild handing it to him. Wind got up to wash the vegetables free from his blood. Wild nicked the knife back, the Slate absorbing it as he decided that the veggies could be a little chunkier than usual. 

Kids were really weird, Wild decided. Wind was no exception. He would complain about the taste of blood at any other time, but then try and tell Wild that he could suck on his bleeding finger and be fine? It just didn't make  _ sense.  _

Then again… 

Wild looked around the camp, all the Heroes doing their own thing. None of them had seen he and Wind's… interaction? Argument? Conversation? Wild didn't know. All he knew was that the reason they were all there in the  _ first  _ place didn't make sense. Even so, he had tried his best to understand the mess of a timeline that Four and Sky had come up with, so  _ maybe  _ he should start trying to understand littles…

Wind came skipping back to Wild, a wide smile on his face as he cradled cut vegetables like it was a precious bundle. He began to ramble about a joke he had remembered Legend telling (apparently forgetting Wild had been there for it), Wild listening and nodding along as he ground up the rice. 

The joke wasn't as funny as when Legend told it, and Wind couldn't get his voice to reach the tones Legend had whilst telling it. Still, his theatrics were pretty great- Hyrule popped his head out of the tent at one of the impressions, confusion evident on his face. 

"What the  _ hell-"  _ was all he was able to get out as Wind and Wild laughed, Wind bent over in half as he laughed. 

"Your face! Your-" he giggled wildly, his hand covering his mouth but doing nothing to hold back the laughter. Wild laughed as well, though not as hard as Wind- the boy was clearly having a riot at Hyrules expense.

Yeah, kids were weird. Wind proved that. But Wind  _ also  _ proved how… cool they were. (Doesn't Wind say that all the time?)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaGGGHHHHHHH I stress write this after performing the first of two plays I have to do, next ones tomorrow and I WANT to skip but my characters important so 👊😔
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Ik this one is... p boring, but I wanted to get it down and out before I lost all motivation. Besides, the theme of this series is writing 1000+ words in under an hour, so....
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💗💗💗


End file.
